Summary - Reversible protein phosphorylation is a major mechanism involved in the regulation of virtually all biological processes. It is controlled by the opposing activities of protein kinases and phosphatases. Although protein phosphatases are essential components of these regulatory networks, they remain among the least well understood. This application requests support for the 2016 Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) Science Research Conference on Protein Phosphatases, the sole meeting in North America on this topic. This conference is a recurring series of bi-annual meetings, held continuously since 1990. It provides an intense but collegial environment for researchers to discuss and explore cutting- edge areas of current research on protein phosphatases and their roles in the regulation of life. The 2016 conference aims to 1) present the most current work on the structure, regulation and function of the protein phosphatases with particular attention on their diverse physiological and pathophysiological roles; 2) highlight major achievements, new approaches, and opportunities in the field and generate conduits to integrate this with other fields of research; and 3) to renew and refresh the community of phosphatase researchers by engaging new and junior scientists. To achieve this, the 2016 conference will focus on recent advances in our understanding of the form and function of protein phosphatases in normal and disease physiology, with scientific sessions structured around two themes. Theme 1 is centered on the forms and properties of some of the more than 1000 forms of these complex enzymes ?their structure, regulation, and core signaling functions. Theme 2 examines protein phosphatases in diverse physiological systems ?development, metabolism, the nervous and immune systems-, providing integrated platforms for discussion of normal and pathological roles within specific settings. A major focus on phosphatases in cancer forms a cross-cutting theme that features in all sessions. An anticipated session on therapeutic targeting of phosphatases unites these themes, as emerging evidence of the linkages of specific protein phosphatases with human disease has fostered immense opportunities for phosphatases as drug targets, while the development of therapeutics requires in-depth knowledge of phosphatase forms and functions. Speakers include experts from academia and industry, and talks on late-breaking advances and short talks selected from submitted abstracts are given by new investigators, graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and those from outside the field with consideration to promote representation by women and minority scientists. The Steamboat Springs Grand Hotel in Colorado provides a secluded venue that fosters intense and fruitful informal interaction, discussion, and collaboration between the expected 120-135 participants. Altogether, the impact of the 2016 FASEB Conference on Protein Phosphatases will be an augmented understanding of fundamental protein phosphatase biology and the development of new therapies to treat disease and improve human health.